


MJ's Weekend At Avengers Tower

by ThatOneSmolFangirl



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Awesome Clint Barton, BAMF Michelle Jones, Bonding, Bruce Banner & Tony Stark Friendship, Bruce Banner Feels, Bucky Barnes Feels, Confused Peter Parker, Deaf Clint Barton, Fluff, Friendship, Good Peter, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Irondad, Literally a ton of fluff, Loki & Thor Friendship (Marvel), Michelle Jones Is a Good Bro, Michelle Jones Needs a Hug, Minor Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Natasha Romanov Feels, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Peter Parker is a Good Bro, Steve Rogers Feels, Team Bonding, Thor (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-08-19 22:15:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16543313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneSmolFangirl/pseuds/ThatOneSmolFangirl
Summary: It was Friday night in Avengers tower, when the elevator dinged, and the doors opened wide. MJ walked in, typing something on her phone, a plastic cup of water in her unoccupied hand and wearing a small backpack. She turned the phone off and put it in her pocket, finally looking up and towards the Avengers, “Sup.” Most of the Avengers were in the living room, preparing for movie night. Peter was in his room, changing into pajamas. Tony stood up quickly, as the other Avengers stayed cautious, eyeing their weapons in case they needed to attack. MJ didn’t seem phased as Tony looked at her quizzically, “Who are you, and how did you get in my building?”------------In which MJ doesn't want to spend the weekend alone. Pretty much her bonding with each of the Avengers (including Peter and Bucky)





	1. First Night

It was Friday night in Avengers tower, when the elevator dinged, and the doors opened wide. MJ walked in, typing something on her phone, a plastic cup of water in her unoccupied hand and wearing a small backpack. She turned the phone off and put it in her pocket, finally looking up and towards the Avengers, “Sup.” Most of the Avengers were in the living room, preparing for movie night. Peter was in his room, changing into pajamas. Tony stood up quickly, as the other Avengers stayed cautious, eyeing their weapons in case they needed to attack. MJ didn’t seem phased as Tony looked at her quizzically, “Who are you, and how did you get in my building?” 

MJ tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, “I’m no one, and I stole one of your security guards keycards,” Tony cocked his head, “You stole a keycard from my highly trained and highly armed security guards?” MJ nodded, and Tony decided to leave it for now, “Okay, but even the keycard shouldn’t have gotten you past facial recognition,” MJ nodded once more, “It wasn’t that hard. I just made conversation with the blonde one. Pepper, right? Once I told her who I was and that I was friends with Peter, she just searched my background info. And she agreed to let me up, as long as I promised to throw this at you,” MJ gestured to the cup in her hands, “I think she may be mad at you,” Before Tony could react, MJ calmly stepped forward, tossing the cup and its contents in Tony’s face. The other Avengers flinched, expecting Tony to go ballistic. Instead, Tony just wiped his face off with his shirt, and gave her an amused smile, “You got a name kid?” 

MJ stepped forward, putting her hand out, “Michelle. But my friends call me MJ,” Tony shook her hand, “Alright then MJ. Nice to meet you I suppose. Now would you tell me why you’re here?” MJ responded quickly, “Sure. Like I said, I’m looking for Peter Parker. You know, Spiderman?” Tony raised his eyebrows, “Wait hold on. You know Peter is Spiderman?” MJ smirked, “Not until you just said so. But you don’t need to freak out, I’m not currently planning on outing him.” Her face turned serious, “He’s my friend.” A small smile appeared on Tony’s face, “Touche’ Michelle. Touche.” MJ smiled back, before Tony continued, “And as of now, I believe him to be in his room, changing into his pajamas. He usually does during movie nights. While we wait, I assume you’ll want to meet these guys,” Tony began to introduce each of the Avengers to MJ, gesturing toward each as he did so. He seemed to form an immediate bond with MJ, and she with him. I guess sarcastic people stick together. 

MJ nodded casually toward each hero she met, seemingly fine with all of it. As the introductions wrapped up, MJ saw Peter coming down the stairs. He was wearing iron-man pajamas, and as Peter noticed MJ, he quickly folded his arms self-consciously across his chest, panicking, “MJ! What are you—Why are you—What are you doing here?” MJ rolled her eyes, “Chill out dork, I already know you’re spider-man.” Peter turned to Tony, who just shrugged in response, before turning back to MJ. “You're not gonna—tell anyone are you?” MJ tucked her hair behind her ear again, "Of course not. That'd be boring. And stupid.” Peter slowly put his arms down, confused, “So then, what are you doing here? Not that I don’t want you here, I just…” Peter faded off, embarrassed and MJ started to talk, “I’m home alone this weekend, my family went on vacation,” She fell silent, obviously hoping someone would else explain for her, but no one spoke, so she continued, “I’m not a big fan of being alone. I usually stay with my older cousin, but she’s out of town as well.” 

Suddenly, MJ’s life made a lot more sense. She was lonely. It was the reason she sat with Ned and Peter. The reason she went to parties that she obviously didn’t really want to be at. The reason she read so much, looking for companionship somewhere else. And now, it was the reason she showed up at Avengers tower. She didn’t want to be alone. The hint of vulnerability in her voice asked an unspoken question. For a minute, it was quiet, before Clint’s voice sounded breaking the silence, “Let the poor girl stay here for the weekend. What’s the harm?” Peter turned to Tony with full-fledged puppy dog eyes, and Tony yielded. But everyone had a feeling he would have let her stay at the tower anyway. Tony nodded, “Okay, you’re free to stay for the weekend. But don’t make a mess, don’t make a lot of noise, and if I catch you in Peter’s room after 9 I will personally throw you off the roof.

Before Peter could protest, MJ was back to her usual self, and a slight grin spread across her face, “Sure thing grandpa. And I’m assuming I can’t use the TV during jeopardy night. And I can’t steal your dentures either.” Before anyone could react, she walked past him, into the kitchen, talking as she went, “So movie night, huh? Do you guys have ice cream?” As she rummaged in the cupboards and refrigerator, Tony stood in place, shocked. Everyone laughed lightly as an incredulous grin spread across his face. Tony Stark, master of sass, had finally found his match, in a teenage girl. Peter watched the whole exchange with a mixture of horror and fascination. MJ reemerged from the kitchen with a small bowl of ice cream, “Found it.” She sat on the couch next to a couplee of Avengers, “What movie are we watching?” For a moment, it was quiet, everyone processing what had just happened. Within the span of ten minutes, MJ had broken into Avengers tower, convinced Tony she was trustworthy, confirmed her theory that Peter was spider-man, taken food from their kitchen, and settled next to people she just met, to do movie night in a superhero’s house.

She was one of the strangest people Tony had ever met. Which meant she fit right in. Everyone settled down, finding a seat somewhere, and starting the movie. Peter couldn’t help but shoot her a smile, which she quickly returned, along with her trademark middle finger. Peter couldn’t help but notice how seamlessly she fit in. She had somehow gotten Thor’s cape, and was using it as a blanket. She was sat between Thor, as well as Bucky. As the movie continued, MJ gently moved Bucky’s metal arm onto her lap, as she sat cross-legged on the couch. She made eye contact, gently checking in to make sure it wasn’t making him uncomfortable. He didn’t resist, but he didn’t exactly look happy with the arrangement, clearly confused. She leaned down, pulling a set of washable drawing pens out of her backpack. Most everyone was focused on the movie, so no one really noticed. Checking with him once again, MJ held up his arm, and begun to draw. 

She started at his fingertips, filling up the empty space with intricate flowers, leaves, and vines. She worked her way up his arm, concentrating intently, but being gentle. By the time the first movie was over, she had completely covered his metal arm, up to his elbow. The next movie started, and she started to fill in the shapes with vibrant colors, adding details as she went. The longer she drew, the more Bucky seemed to relax. But he still hadn’t said a word, glancing between her and the movie throughout the whole thing. When she finally finished, the credits for the second movie had just begun to roll. Silently, she packed up her art stuff, putting it back in her backpack without another word. When she looked toward Bucky, he was staring intently at his arm, taking in all of the designs. She smiled slightly, but looked away before anyone could see. 

As everyone started to move, and get ready to go to bed, one by one they noticed Bucky. MJ didn't notice her work being admired, so when she looked back up, she didn't expect to find everyone looking at her. Trying to keep a level face, MJ just fiddled with her pens until everyone left. The only people still in the living room were MJ, Peter, Tony, Bucky, and Steve. Bucky still hadn't looked up from his arm, staring at it in awe. MJ could have sworn she saw his eyes watering. Before he headed to bed, Steve walked up to her, putting a hand on her shoulder, and mouthing a silent, “Thank you,” She nodded, smiling gently, as he and Bucky headed out. But right before Bucky went upstairs, he turned back. He seemed to want to say something, but instead, he just gave a small wave. She waved back, before turning back to Tony and Peter. Tony didn’t address the previous occurrence, but gave her a look that said she had earned his respect.

He gestured to Peter, “MJ, you can stay in the room next to Peter’s. He can show you where it is,” MJ nodded, swinging her backpack on, “Sounds cool. Thanks Stark.” He nodded, “Sure thing Michelle. Goodnight,” He headed off to the lab, leaving Peter to lead MJ to her room. They walked in silence, before reaching the two doors. MJ reached out for her door, but turned to Peter first, “I’ll let you know if I need anything.” Nodding, Peter turned to go inside, before MJ stopped him, “And uh- thanks.” Peter couldn’t help but smile as she continued, “You're still a dork. But maybe a little less dorky now,” Peter’s grin grew, “No problem MJ. Goodnight,” They split up, going into their separate rooms. 

MJ walked in, tossing her backpack on the ground and standing against the closed door, “Yo Jarvis?” Jarvis answered quickly, “How may I be of assistance?” MJ cocked her head, “What do you know about the Avengers?” Jarvis’s voice almost came off as proud as he spoke, ‘I know a substantial amount of information regarding the people living here. Is there someone you wish to know about?” MJ pulled a pair of wireless headphones out f her pocket, “Yeah but could you connect to these? I’d rather not broadcast this.” As she put them in her ears, Jarvis’ voice sounded, “Done. Now who do you want to hear about?” MJ locked her door, and ignoring the bed, laid in the middle of the floor on her back. Closing her eyes, she spoke slowly, “What do you know about Peter Benjamin Parker? Just the important stuff for now,” Jarvis started to speak, reciting facts in a monotone voice, “Peter Benjamin Parker was born in Queens, on—“ MJ cut him off, “I said important stuff,” 

Without too much more pushing, Jarvis continued on the right track, talking about everything from the spider-bite to Peter's uncle. Part of MJ thought she should stop digging, but about half an hour later she knew everything there was to know about Spiderman. And a little bit about Peter Parker as well. after Jarvis finished, MJ rolled over, grabbing a pencil from her bag and returning to the ground. She tossed it in the air, and caught it before it could hit her face, “That's almost cool, don't you think?” Jarvis spoke again, “Are you speaking to me?” MJ threw the pencil again, “Yeah, don’t people ask you stuff?” Jarvis paused, “Not often.” 

MJ chucked the pencil at the ceiling, and it fell to the ground next to her, “Well do you? Think it's cool?” Jarvis responded, sounding almost amused, “I suppose it could be described as so.” MJ yawned, “What about Tony, how much do you know about him?” Jarvis took a second longer than usual to response, “I know a fair amount on information, but most is classified. Which means I would not be able to disclose it to you,” Mj sighed, “Alright well then just tell me what you can,” By the time Jarvis finished, MJ was exhausted. That was a lot of information, even for her. But she was sure it'd come in handy. Crawling into bed, MJ fell asleep almost immediately.


	2. Night 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all I finally posted!! You guys seemed like you enjoyed the last one, so here's part two! I'll do my best to get the last part out as soon as possible. happy late thanksgiving!!

The next morning, Clint walked downstairs into the kitchen, to find a plate of muffins of the counter. He was usually the first one up, so after grabbing one, he started to look around for who was up before him. He found MJ sitting outside on the balcony, with an open book. Clint noticed she was wearing the same clothes from earlier, just a little more wrinkled. He was kind enough not to mention it, and instead just walked outside with a friendly, “Morning,” She waved a good morning, before returning to her book. But Clint wasn’t quite done trying to initiate a conversation, “Whatcha reading?” She held up the cover, “Tales of Mice and Men,” Clint nodded solemnly, “Like Ratatouille, right?” 

Without missing a beat, MJ turned to him, setting her book in her lap and raising her hands. She began to sign her response, not even changing her expression.

Not really, but I do still love that movie

Clint’s eyes widened, as he rapidly began to sign back.

How did you learn ASL?

MJ returned to talking regularly, picking up her book again to bookmark it and set it back down, “Just something I figured would come in handy. I practice when I have time” Clint smiled incredulously, “How’d you even know I was deaf?” MJ shrugged dismissively, “You subconsciously angled your head toward me when I spoke, like you were used to having to focus on someone’s words. You also looked like you were reading my lips, probably a habit. Not to mention the fact you fidget a lot, I’m assuming it’s cause you’re used to signing. I’d take a guess and say you’re hearing aids are relatively new.” After a minute, Clint let out a laugh, “Alright, consider me impressed. You ever consider being a detective?” MJ shrugged again, “Not really my scene.” 

Clint continued on, gesturing to his ears, “You’re right though. Tony made me some fancy new hearing stuff recently. Pretty high-tech.” MJ nodded, and abruptly stood up, tying her hair back, “I’m making pancakes. You can help” She grabbed her book and walked back inside, into the kitchen. After a second, Clint joined her. By the time the other Avengers got up, Clint and MJ had managed to make a substantial amount of pancakes, eggs, and toast. The Avengers rarely had homemade meals, so everyone was more than willing to be taste-testers. After breakfast was over, they split up, all having other things to do. Tony, Bruce, and Peter all heading down to the lab to try some things out. Peter offered to show MJ around instead, but she shrugged him off, “I’d rather figure it out myself.” 

Before Peter followed the others down to the lab, he turned back again, “You sure you don’t wanna come?” MJ nodded, “I’m good, you can go do your nerd stuff,” 

As they headed out, MJ walked back upstairs, grabbing her drawing stuff. She felt a little bad turning Peter down, but she was sure he didn’t mind, she’d come down later. When MJ made her way back to the living room, she found Nat sitting on an armchair, reading. Nat smiled a hello, and MJ smiled back before sitting across from her, on one of the armchairs. She looked up, “It alright if I draw here?” Nat gestured vaguely, “Mhmm.” MJ set the colored pencils on the table, along with her drawing pad, and began to sketch. After a bit, she put her headphones in to listen to music, before continuing to work. Nat didn’t say anything, just continued to read in silence. When MJ seemed satisfied with her drawing, she set it back down, adding a couple more details. Unplugging her headphones, she sat up and headed into the kitchen to get a glass of water. 

When she came back, Nat’s book had been set to the side, and she was holding the sketchpad in her hands, looking at it. MJ sat down, “You good?” Nat looked up from the pad, showing it to MJ, “You drew me?” MJ took another drink of water and nodded. Nat still seemed confused, “Right now? While I was reading?” MJ nodded again, “You were staying still and you seem like a pretty chill person. That alright?” Nat smiled, “Yeah, I just only know one other person who’s ever drawn me. One of Clint’s kids. She draws me sometimes. MJ cocked her head, “Do you like her?” Nat nodded, “Yeah, I guess I do.” It was silent for a moment before MJ spoke again, “You can have it.” She gestured toward the sketchpad, “The drawing I mean.” Nat gently ripped the picture out, passing the actual sketchpad back, “Thanks.” MJ just nodded, “Mhmm.” They spent the next hour or so reading, drawing, and listening to music. After a while, Nat mentioned she should probably get some light training in and seemed to think of something. She looked back towards to MJ, “Hey you got any self-defense training?” MJ shook her head, “Not really.” Nat smiled as she got up to leave, “You should come back sometime and I’ll teach you some simple stuff, sound good?” MJ surprised herself by nodding her agreement. After Nat had left, Jarvis didn’t hesitate to speak up, “Ms. Romanoff has actually gone in search of a frame. I suspect it may be for her newly acquired drawing.” 

MJ repressed a smile, “Interesting. Yo Jarvis?” 

“Yes Ms. Jones?”

“Don’t call me that. MJ’s fine.”

“Sure thing.”

“Thanks. Now who else is around today that I haven’t talked to?”

“I believe Mr. Parker, Mr. Stark, and Mr. Banner are still in the lab. Mr. Rogers and Mr. Barnes have gone on a picnic together. Mr. Thor I assume to be outside, most likely searching for snakes.”

MJ decided to leave that last one alone for now, and stacked her art stuff back on the coffee table, standing up and finishing off her glass of water, “I’ll just go down to the lab I guess.” Without wasting too much time, MJ headed down the stairs. About halfway down, a huge crash shattered the glass division between her and the workspace. MJ barely flinched, just covered her eyes and paused for a moment before continuing down the steps. As she stepped over the glass and stood in the doorway, Peter’s voice sounded from inside the lab, “Oh hi MJ! We’re testing out some new blasters for Mr. Stark’s suit. Sorry about that.” MJ rolled her eyes, “It’s fine. I’m just here to watch.” Tony set the gauntlet down, “You’re free to hang out on the other side of the lab with Bruce. He’s doing some other science stuff. I mean I guess you could work with us too, I just figured it’s you know-not your thing.” 

MJ simply nodded, walking away, and making her way towards Bruce as Peter and Tony put their goggles back on, and continued blowing things up in order to calculate the power and velocity of the newest suit. She pulled a stool over to sit on the side of the table, watching as Bruce worked on stuff under a microscope. After a couple minutes, he looked up quickly, obviously just realizing she was here, and awkwardly stuck out a hand. “Hi. We didn’t have much of a chance to talk last night. It’s good to meet you.” She shook his hand, “You too. I’ve heard a lot about you from Peter. He says you’re—” Bruce cut her off, sighing, “Yes yes, I’m the Hulk.” MJ shook her head, “Uh that’s not actually what I was gonna say. Peter won’t shut up about your science discoveries. He barely ever talks about the Hulk. He basically thinks you’re a genius.”

Bruce turned around to look at Peter, who was still working with Tony. MJ continued, “For what it’s worth, I agree with him that your science is pretty cool. That’s not really my area but still,” Bruce turned back, taking off his glasses and roughly wiping his eyes, “Uh yeah-Peter’s a really smart kid,” MJ had the decency to look away for a minute as Bruce shook it off. She waited for a second, and continued talking, “I’m sorry about that whole hulk thing though. Seems like it would suck,” Bruce let out a strained laugh, “It’s not great. But I do my best to avoid it.” He gestured at his eyes, “It obviously tends to make me emotional.” MJ nodded respectfully, “That’s fair.” Bruce ran his hand through his hair, composing himself, “So you said science wasn’t your area?” MJ shrugged, “Not especially.” Bruce turned back to the microscope, but continued the convo, “So what’s your area then?” MJ shrugged again, “Not sure yet. Still figuring it out I guess. Phycology would be cool, maybe something in art.”

Bruce adjusted some of the settings on his tools, “Yeah well it’s nice having someone new around for a change.” MJ’s expression changed slightly, “I’m not here for long.” Bruce turned back to her, “oh yeah, guess not” 

There was a pause for a moment, before another explosion broke the silence. Peter’s voice sounded from the other side of the lab, “Sorry!” Bruce and MJ made eye contact, rolling their eyes at the same time. Bruce smiled before turning back to his work. MJ watched for a minute, before standing up and walking around the lab, picking up things she found interesting, before setting them back down. Tony watched her carefully, but MJ seemed to have more common sense than most of the Avengers, being sure not to press anything or do anything stupid. After a while, Tony just left her to her own devices. By the time Peter and Tony were happy with their project, they’d pretty much forgotten MJ was there. 

They turned in celebration, grabbing some sodas from the mini fridge. When Peter had started spending time at the tower, Tony had made sure to keep some non-alcoholic beverages around the house. As they turned, they noticed MJ messing around with a hologram of some sort. Both of them immediately looked to Bruce for an explanation but he just shrugged, seeming amused. Tony was the first to walk over, looking over her shoulder at the small holographic flowers. “Mind explaining?” MJ nodded lightly, “Uh yeah I figured out how to work the holographs and I decided to make a flower. It wasn’t that hard,” Peter pulled another chair up around the workspace, and without another word, began working on his own holographic sculpture next to MJ. Tony considered pitching in to help, but he figured they could handle it themselves. And besides, they looked sorta sweet working there.


	3. Day 3

The rest of Saturday went by pretty quickly. MJ spent the afternoon just hanging out in the lab, and when Bruce went out to pick up dinner, she decided to tag along. None of the Avengers were excellent with cooking, so usually they just ordered something in, or sent someone out to grab something from a nearby restaurant. They all ate together, sprawled out across the living room. They had a dining room, but Peter told MJ that they almost never used it, preferring to eat more casually. They all chatted lightly during dinner, MJ staying mostly silent but pitching in every once in a while. Bucky eventually fell asleep on Steve’s shoulder, and everyone dropped their volume, not wanting to wake him up. After an hour or so, everyone started to get ready to sleep, putting their dishes in the kitchen and heading up the stairs. Steve gently woke Bucky up, who waved a quiet goodnight and headed to his room. 

After a couple of minutes, the only people left in the living room were Peter, MJ, and Steve. As the two kids started to head up, Steve called after them, “You be careful, alright? Use protection!” Peter turned quickly, his eyes wide, “Mr. Rogers! She’s not-we’re not-I’m not-” MJ cut him off, looking down and Steve, “Aren’t you supposed to be the innocent one?” Steve waved her off, “I’m just messing with you,” Before MJ could respond, Peter ran back down the stairs, grabbing a pillow from the couch and throwing it towards Steve. Catching it easily, Steve threw it back, hitting Peter square in the face. Peter spluttered in dismay just as another pillow caught Steve off guard, thrown from MJ, who was now back in the living room as well. Steve turned to her, “I’ll have you know I’m Captain America. I could have you arrested before you could say you were sorry,” MJ shrugged, “I’m pretty sure no one would trust the accusation of a senior citizen,”

Steve recovered from his initial shock, and grabbed the pillow off the ground, “Oh you’re in for it now kid.” MJ grabbed another pillow, “Bring it oldie,” Peter just stood to the side, watching the exchange in a mixture of horror and fascination. Both Steve and MJ’s personalities seemed to have completely changed. Steve threw his pillow first, missing MJ completely. Peter snorted suddenly, covering his mouth quickly. Steve turned to him, “Something funny kid?” Out of nowhere, another pillow hit Peter in the face, courtesy of MJ. Within a couple seconds, they were all chasing each other around the living room, throwing pillows as fast as they could pick them up. 

Peter had been hanging around the tower long enough to know Steve had made a reputation for himself as the responsible one. The one who just made sure everyone else stayed in line. Which pretty much meant he didn’t usually get to have his own fun. And now he was running around the living room with a couple of teenagers, throwing pillows. The three of them kept messing around for another ten minutes, before Tony walked up from the lab, raising his eyebrows curiously, “What in the actual hell Parker,” Peter put his most innocent face on, “We’re having a pillow fight with Mr. Rogers.” Tony turned to Steve, who just held up the pillow and smiled, “I’m winning.” Tony rolled his eyes, “Maybe quiet down a bit would you?” As he made to run around, the three others made eye contact, chucking pillows at his back. Tony turned around quickly throwing them back and practically running down to the lab. Peter laughed, “Goodnight Mr. Stark!” Tony yelled his response up the stairs, “Night kid,” 

Peter and MJ turned back to Steve, who held his hands up in surrender, “You probably should actually get some sleep, I don’t want to get murdered by Tony anytime soon,” Begrudgingly, they picked up the pillows, tossing them onto the couch. They all slowly started to head upstairs, giggling all the way. Before they went their separate ways, Steve turned, opening his mouth, “That was pretty fun,” Peter grinned, “Yeah it was!” The corner’s of MJ’s mouth turned upwards, “It was alright, you’re both shit at throwing though,” Without even thinking about it, Steve opened his mouth, “Language,” Peter’s mouth dropped like he had just witnessed a historical moment, and Steve sighed, “Please don’t tell Tony, he’ll never drop that again,” Peter nodded quickly, and Steve smiled at the two of them, “Goodnight then,” He headed down the hallway, leaving MJ and Peter standing in front of their rooms. 

MJ made to open her door, before Peter spoke, his eyes focused intently on the floor, “That was really cool what you did, I can’t remember the last time I saw Mr. Rogers mess around that much,” The corners of MJ’s mouth turned slightly up as she talked, “Everyone here is pretty cool, you’re lucky you get to come here whenever you want.” Peter nodded, “Yeah, I guess I am,” MJ pushed her door open, and Peter spoke again, quietly, “Goodnight,” She stepped in, closing the door, “Night Peter,”

As it was her last day at the tower, MJ was already up around 6, taking the time to simply wander around the tower. After a bit, she put her headphones in, making sure to speak lightly so she wouldn’t wake anyone up, “Hey Jarvis?” The familiar voice sounded in her headphones, 

“Yes Ms. Jones?”  
“I already told you, MJ’s fine. Even Michelle would be better.”  
“My apologies. How can I assist you?”  
“Could you leave a note or something to let someone know I’m going outside for a bit?”  
“I could inform Mr. Stark when he wakes up, would that be sufficient?”  
“Yeah, that’s fine. Thanks.”  
“You’re very welcome Michelle.”

Making her way to the elevator, MJ eventually reached the ground floor and walked out. There were a couple benches and a table that she’d seen earlier. They had been unoccupied earlier, but this morning someone was sitting there. MJ recognized him as Thor as she walked over. He was staring at something in his hands, a knife or dagger of some sort. She sat down cautiously, taking out her headphones. Noticing he wasn’t alone, Thor looked up, smiling brightly, “Good morning,” He set the knife down, and MJ could tell something was off, “Morning. Wanna tell me what the knife’s for?” Thor’s smile faltered, “It’s nothing, just something my brother use to have,” MJ didn’t make a move to speak, and Thor continued, “He’s gone now. I don’t believe him to be dead, but he’s not here. I haven’t seen him in a while,” 

Thor’s voice wavered slightly at the end of his sentence, and MJ suddenly realized he had been crying. All of a sudden, he took a deep breath, shaking his head quickly, as if trying to rid himself of a physical annoyance, instead of what seemed to be an emotional issue, “My apologies young mortal, I’ve been a little off— as you Midgardians would call it,” Mj shrugged, “It’s alright. Midgardians?” Thor waved his hand vaguely, “Earthlings, mortals, normal humans,” MJ nodded, before moving on, “So why isn’t your brother here now?” Thor’s face changed to something MJ recognized immediately. Loneliness, “I’m afraid I do not know. My brother has a bad habit of staying hidden. We don’t exactly get along,” MJ gestured to the knife sitting on the table in between them, “I’m gonna take a wild guess and say he wasn’t peaceful,” Thor shook his head, “No, but he is still my brother,” MJ nodded, “You’ll find him,” Thor met her eyes, ‘Thank you, kind Midgardian,” MJ stood up suddenly, deciding to leave Thor alone with his thoughts, “It’s MJ,” Thor just nodded, gaze returning to the knife, as MJ headed back inside. 

She made her way back up, knowing she would need to pack. MJ needed to be back pretty early, so she could be home before her family got back from traveling. Peter offered to help pack, but she didn’t have many outfits or anything, so she refused, going into her room alone. When she eventually came downstairs, it was around 8. The packing had actually been done by 7, the next hour was just spent laying on her back, staring at the ceiling. Just thinking. She eventually walked down the stairs to find everyone in the living room, talking lightly among themselves. It fell silent when she reached them, no one daring to say anything. She had only been there a couple of days, but it felt like months.

Surprisingly, Tony was the first one to speak, stepping slightly forwards, and gesturing around the room, “It was kinda nice having someone new around the tower for a change. Especially one of Peter’s good friends. MJ readjusted her backpack strap, “Uh yeah—thanks for letting me hang around. Sorry for just showing up like that,” Steve took a small step forward as well, standing next to Tony, “I think I speak for everyone when I say we’re happy you showed up,” Bucky followed after Steve, “You’re definitely good in my books,” Nat joined the three guys, “It was pretty nice having another girl around for a change. Pepper would love to meet you, so maybe come back sometime?” Thor practically ran to join the lineup, “If you are to return, I shall tell you more about Loki! Like there was this one time when we were 8 and he transformed himself int-” Bruce shuffled forward, gently cutting Thor off, “Well you get the picture. And god knows Tony has enough rooms, if you did want to come back to visit sometime.” 

Peter made his way to the front, “Yeah please come back! You haven’t even met the others yet, like Ms. Witch and Mr. Dr. Strange.” Tony laughed, “Don’t go scaring her off kid,” MJ smiled up at Tony, “He’s fine oldie,” Tony sighed defeatedly, gesturing toward Steve, “You do know how old he is right?” MJ wasn’t listening, looking back towards Peter, “Thanks Parker. It was really chill of you to convince them to let me stay,” Before she could continue, Peter carefully but earlier ran over and hugged her. After barely a second, he let go, obviously worried he had crossed a line of some sort. “Sorr-” She cut him off, hugging him back. 

After another second, she let go, stepping back into the open elevator. She stepped in, still attempting to hide her smile, “Peace out dorks. See you around.” The doors closed, and everyone immediately turned to Peter. Taking a page out of MJ’s book, he shrugged. Tony narrowed his eyes, and held up his hands as he talked. “Friends,” He put air quotes around the word, and Peter’s mouth dropped open, “No she’s not-we’re not-” Steve cut him off, “No use now kid, at least she’s got Tony’s approval.” Peter gave up, moving on “But she can come back right?” Tony headed into the kitchen, calling over his shoulder, “Sure thing kid,” Peter grinned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we go! I finally managed to get this final chapter up. I really hope you guys enjoyed this and if you left a comment or kudos it'd honestly mean the world to me. Please let me know if you'd wanna see an extension of this, maybe MJ coming back and meeting some of the others (Wanda, Vision, Loki, Rhodey, etc) or even have Ned come along for a weekend! Thanks for reading everyone!! <3 <3 <3

**Author's Note:**

> Would y'all want me to finish this?? I have two more days that are almost done, but I probably won't post them unless you guys want me too! The next days would have her bonding with the other Avengers!


End file.
